Veronica Again
by A Moment In Subtext
Summary: [Slash][CoryShawn] Cory's plan to take his mind off of Topanga after their latest breakup works a little too well. . .
1. The Plan, part one

Boy Meets World

Veronica Again

By. A Moment In Subtext

Setting: Cory's room, after school Friday. Topanga just broke up with him. . .again. Cory is pacing.

"Cory, can you knock it off? You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Eric complained.

"Yeah, well, its _my_ floor!"

"Think again, little brother. It's _my_ floor."

Cory moaned and hit his head on the nearest wall. "Great. If I don't have the floor, what _do_ I have?"

"The ceiling?" Shawn suggested from his perch at the end of Cory's bed.

"Very funny."

"Chill, man, it's just another breakup. I break up with girls all the time."

"Yeah, but for you its different."

"How?"

"When you break up with a girl, you have another _three_ waiting in line to replace her!"

"Oh. Yeah." Shawn grinned.

"That's just what you need, Cor." Eric said suddenly. "Another girl to replace Topanga. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have parents to try to weasel money out of." He disappeared out the door.

Cory jerked his thumb toward his brother. "Do you think that's serious?"

"Knowing Eric?"

"Good point. But maybe he's right. Maybe I _do_ need to get another girl."

"You're forgetting, all the girls in school either _hate_ you, or are taken."

"Oh, yeah. But then wear am I going to find another. . ." He trailed off, his eyes landing on Shawn.

Shawn stood up. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be bad for me?"

Cory rubbed his hands together. "Do you remember when you dressed up as a girl for our newspaper article?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what that's got to do with anything." There was a long pause during which Shawns mind finally connected the two ideas. "_No_. Oh, no, man. Not going to happen."

"Just to keep my mind off Topanga?"

"No. Way."

"Oh, come on, Shawn! Just this once?"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand, Cory?"

"The 'no' part. How long have you known me?"

"Cory. You're like a brother to me, I'd take a bullet for you, but I will _not_ dress up as a girl and be your date."

"Why not?"

There was another long pause, during which Shawns mouth moved as if he were trying to answer, but finally stopped when he was unable to come up with a suitable response. "You _so_ owe me for this."

"Goes without saying."


	2. The Plan, part two

Boy Meets World

Veronica Again

By. A Moment In Subtext

Setting: The Matthew family's kitchen, Saturday night.

"_Why_ did I let you talk me into this?" Shawn asked.

"Because you couldn't think of a good reason not to!" Cory said. "Now, let's go."

Shawn stepped around the corner, dressed once again as Veronica Wasboyski.

"I feel ridiculous." He said, giving Cory a look.

"You look great!" Cory said, groping for words while trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"No." Cory said, composing himself. "It's not."

"Yes, it is." Eric said, sticking his head around to corner. "You two make such a cute couple."

Both Shawn and Cory glared at him.

"I blame you for this." Shawn said.

"Me?" Eric said, stepping into the room, hand behind his back. "What did I do?"

"You told him to get another girl!"

"And that means you? Why couldn't he just get a _real_ girl?" Short pause. "Wait, let me guess. Either taken or hating?"

"Yep. So." Motions at self. "_This_ is _your_ fault."

Eric put his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man. If I knew it would end this way. . .I'd have suggested it sooner!" He pulled his other hand out from behind his back and snapped a picture with the camera in it.

Both Cory and Shawn lunged for the camera, but Eric danced backwards.

"Hey, hey, careful! This cost mom and dad a lot of money!" He dodged behind the island, and shuffled his feet. "Besides, there's no film in it yet."

"Couldn't weasel that much money out of mom and dad, eh?" Cory asked.

"Actually, I haven't talked to mom yet. Do you know where she is. . .?"

"Go _away_, Eric." Cory said, sighing. "Let me go on my date in peace."

"Fine, fine. Have fun with your boy - I mean girlfriend." He ran from the room.

"Can we kill him?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"But you'll ruin your dress!" Cory protested. "Kill him tomorrow."

"Oh, fine. This is _so_ stupid! Why do we have to do this?"

"To take my mind off. . ._her_."

"Topanga?"

Cory cringed. "Don't say _her_ name tonight! How am I supposed to forget her if you say her name?"

"Topanga. Topanga, Topanga, Topanga, Topanga, _Topanga_."

"Shut up, _Veronica_." Cory said irritably. "So, I was thinking we could go to this new place, 'Bruno's', instead of Chubbies. You know, so no one recognizes us."

"Bruno's? Who names a restaraunt 'Bruno's'?"

"Someone named Bruno?" Cory guessed. "Come on, lets go before they close." He grabbed 'Veronica's' hand and started to drag 'her' out the door.

"Ow! Cory, slow down, I'm wearing heels!" 'She' protested.

"Then take them off till we get there. It's nice enough out to walk barefoot."

"And ruin my stockings? These cost thirty bucks!"

"You spent thirty dollars on stockings?"

"It was monopoly money!"

Cory rolled his eyes. "Fine, then, we'll walk slower." He held to door open and motioned outside. "Lady's before gentlemen."

"After you."

"Who's wearing the skirt?"

"If anyone recognizes me," Shawn muttered on his way out the door. "You're dead meat."

"I'll pay for the bullet myself." Cory promised. He shut the door and turned around to see Feeny. "Well. . .this is. . .awkward." He said. "I can explain."

"No need." Feeny said quickly. "I don't want to know. I'm going to turn around and count to thirty. When I turn back, you're both going to be gone, and we can all pretend this never happened." He turned around. "One, two. . ."

"Hurry." Cory hissed as he and 'Veronica' quickly disappeared.

Feeny turned around again. "Ah, much better." He resumed pruning his flowers.


	3. First Date

Boy Meets World

Veronica Again

By. A Moment In Subtext

Setting: Brono's Cafe, still saturday night.

"Why did we come here again, Cory?" 'Veronica' asked again. For about the one thousandth time.

For the one thousandth time, Cory rolled his eyes. "To take my mind off a certain girl whose name begins with 'T.'"

"Topanga."

"Wouldja stop saying her name?"

"Nope. Its fun."

"Well, its not helping. And if this doesn't help we're doing to same thing next week."

"No. Frickin'. Way."

"Then stop saying her name."

"Fine, I won't say the 'T' word anymore."

"The 'T' word. I like it."

"Don't confuse me, please."

"But, Shaw - Veronica, you confuse me all the time."

"But I'm me. I mean, come on."

Cory stood up. "This isn't working."

"Sit back down, it has to work." 'Veronica' said.

Sighing, Cory sat back down. "No, this is stupid." He said after a minute, and started to stand back up. 'Veronica' grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"I said 'sit back down.'"

"Alright, alright, geez." He looked around at all the other couples. Everyone was kissing. "Why's everyone kissing?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Because that sign up there," 'Veronica' pointed toward a sign on the wall that said 'Kiss,' "Just lit up."

"So, uh, does that mean _we_ have to. . ."

"If you don't want to get kicked out." The man in the next booth over said, breaking away from his liplock temporarily. "Bruno is very strict about the sign."

'Veronica' and Cory looked at each other nervously.

"Alright," Cory said bravely, "Let's both pretend you're not really a boy for a couple of minutes."

"Um, yeah, Cor. Not happening."

"But I don't want to be kicked out!" Cory complained. "Come on, just plant one on me, just so we can stay."

"Cory Matthews, you **_SO_** owe me for this."

"Agreed. Now hurry up while Bruno," He jerked his thumb toward the guy behind the counter. "Is actually watching."

"This is _so_ screwed up." Then 'she' leaned over and kissed Cory.

Cory finally understood what all the girls said about kissing Shawn. There was nothing like it in the whole rest of the world. God, Shawns lips were so soft, and he was _drowning_.

Why was he doing this? Oh, yeah, to take his mind off some girl.

They broke apart.

"Well, I think it worked." He said, slightly dazed.

"You mean this actually took your mind off Topanga?" 'Veronica' asked, slightly surprised.

"Who?"

"Good. Now can we go?"

Cory shook himself. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. Let's go."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"Fine."

"So. Same place next week, but wear the blond wig and call yourself Tiffany."

"Do I have to?"

"I owe you, remember. You wanna run up a high tab or what?"

"You're insane. You know that, right?"

"_And_ I'm okay with it." Cory said, holding up a finger.

'Veronica' laughed.


	4. A Conversation With Eric

Boy Meets World

Veronica Again

By. A Moment In Subtext

Setting: Cory's room, later that week. Cory is pacing again.

"Cory! Stop pacing already, you're driving me insane!"

"How can I drive you insane, Eric. You were born that way."

"Oh, haha. Very funny."

"I thought so."

"You know, I don't get you. You pace and mope around because you can't stop thinking about Topanga. Then, you stop thinking about her and you pace and mope around even more than you did before! I thought you'd be happy."

Cory sighed. "I know. It's. . .complicated."

"Maybe you should go talk to Feeny then." Eric suggested.

"Not on your life." Cory deadpanned. "Promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"I don't know. Is it juicy?"

"Eric, I'm not going to tell you until you promise. And I'm not going to stop pacing until I tell you. So it's in your best interest to promise."

"I have no idea what you just said, but okay! Look, Cor, I'm your brother, and I know I rag on you a lot, but if you _really_ don't want me tell anybody, I won't. Promise."

"That came off sounding incredibly sincere." Cory said suspiciously. "Did you rob a bank or something earlier?"

"Cory. . ."

"Alright, fine. On my 'date' with 'Veronica', the restaraunt owner, Bruno, made us kiss. It was one of those 'do it or get kicked out' things."

"Yeah, so? _Oh!_ I get it, you're upset because Shawn is really a _guy_."

"No. Well, yes. But no."

"Okay, small mind here. You no confuse?"

Cory sighed again. "Okay, this is the part you can't tell anybody." Eric nodded. "I'm upset because Shawn and I had to kiss. . .and I _liked_ it."

". . .Well, I knew there _had_ to be a reason that a brother of mine couldn't get a girl. It makes perfect sense."

"You're not. . .Scared? Revolted? Even mildly surprised?"

"Nope, nope, and nope." Eric said. "Like I said, it makes perfect sense."

". . .Ye-ah." Cory said slowly. "Hey, wait a minute! I can so get a girl!"

"Name one."

"Wendy."

"Dumped you."

"Topanga."

"Also dumped you. Numerous times." Eric rolled his eyes. "Cory, being gay is no big deal."

"I'm not gay!"

Eric raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not. I like girls! I want to go out with _girls_!"

"Alright, bisexual then."

"_You_ know the word bisexual?"

"Is that important?"

Cory threw his hands up in the air. "Talking to you is pointless!"

"Alright, so go talk to Shawn." Eric said calmly.

"Are you _insane_?!"

"Yes. We agreed about that earlier. This isn't about me. This is about _you_."

"Okay, you're being _way_ too nice to me. What do you want?"

"About ten bucks so I can buy film for my camera."

"So talking to mom didn't work?"

"Um. . .No, it worked. I ran out already."

"Eric, what are you taking pictures of?"

"None of your business." Eric said quickly. "So, can I have the ten bucks or not?"

"Sorry, I don't _have_ ten bucks."

"Then your time speaking to the sincere, caring big brother is up. Thank you and have a nice day."

Cory rolled his eyes.


	5. Cory's Journal, part one

Boy Meets World

Veronica Again

By. A Moment In Subtext

Setting: Bruno's Cafe, several Saturdays later

To date, Cory had gone to dinner with Veronica, Tiffany, a redhead name Sara, a blackhaired girl named Anna, and a brunette name Jane. Today he was with a 'Janet,' auburn hair.

"Cory, we're going to run out of wigs soon." 'Janet' said under her breath.

"Relax, we can just use them over."

"No, Cory. This is ridiculous. Why are we even still doing this?"

"Because it keeps my mind off of Topanga, and you're too good a friend to say no."

"Oh please. Your mind hasn't been on Topanga since Veronica. I want my life back. I want to take _girls_ out on Saturday night."

Cory frowned.

"Don't look at me like that, Cor. You know as well as I do that this is just. . .weird."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cory said defensively. "You helping me is weird?"

"No! That's not what I me-!" 'Janet' hissed, then stopped entirely.

"This kiss light is on, isn't it." Cory stated.

"Yep."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

"Oh no you don't, young man."

Cory turned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Bruno said. "I watch you, kid. Every weekend you come in here with some girl, and when the kiss light comes on you just let her do all the work."

"Yeah, so?" Cory said hesitantly.

"So either do some of the work, or get out."

"Is that even legal?" Cory wondered.

"If it wasn't it is now." Bruno said gruffly. "Now, get on with it."

"Do I have to?" Cory whined.

"Yes." Bruno said firmly.

And then Shawn was kissing him, and he was drowning, and how could anyone possibly smell that _good_. Remembering what Bruno had said, he let himself respond. His hands were on Shawns head, partially in the wig and partially in Shawns hair, and he could tell them apart because Shawns hair was softer. And he was kissing Shawn back and it felt better than he'd thought anything this un-dirty _could_ feel.

Then he heard the quiet clicking-ding sound that meant that the kiss light had gone out, and he made himself go perfectly still before he leaned back in his own seat, hands in his lap, perfectly composed. Still, to be on the safe side, he didn't chance a look at Shawn for a few seconds, instead looking to Bruno and recieving an approving nod.

Finally, he looked up at Shawn, but Shawn seemed perfectly content to leave the subject closed, and Cory was extremely grateful for that.

_X x X_

Setting: Cory's room, later that night.

"You look extremely unsettled." Eric said.

"Wow, two big words in one sentance. Eric, I'm impressed."

"Don't change the subject on me, Cory."

"I'm not."

"Good." Eric said. "So, what's got you so pacey again."

"Pacey?" Cory asked skeptically.

"Well, I couldn't think of another word for it! You're pacing, so you're being pacey. It works!"

"If you say so." Cory said dully. "And its nothing."

"If you say so." Eric echoed. "Fine, I'll mind my own business."

"Alright, its not nothing. Its just. . .kinda embarassing to talk about."

"So go talk to mom."

"_Right_, and this would be a good idea because. . .?"

"Because then I wouldn't have to listen to you?" Eric supplied.

"If you don't want to hear it, then don't ask about it."

"Cory. . ."

"Really, Eric, its not important, and you don't want to hear it anyway."

"Maybe you should write it down. Like a journal."

Cory looked surprised. "Yeah. That's a good idea, Eric. Thanks."

"Yeah. . .no problem." Eric said slowly.


	6. Eric's Intervention, part two

Boy Meets World

Veronica Again

By. A Moment In Subtext

Setting: Cory's room, later that week. Cory isn't home.

The door to the room swung open, Shawn stepped inside, pointed at Eric, and said, "You are going to fix this."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Eric said, rolling his eyes, then looked up. "Wait, fix what?"

"I want my saturdays back!"

"Care to make that _any_ easier to understand?"

"I want to be able to go on dates with _girls_ on Saturdays, _not_ dress up _as_ a girl and go on dates with Cory." Shawn said slowly, enunciating almost every other word.

"Why not?"

"Well, I think that would be obvious."

"Come on, Shawn, this is me you're talking to. You've known me as long as you've known my brother. How often do I get stuff thats supposedly obvious?"

Shawn shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't really pay that much attention."

Eric nodded. "See, this is a good thing. Now, why don't you want to dress up like a girl and go out with Cory?"

"Do _you_ want to?"

"Of course not! He's my little brother, that'd be all. . .weird."

"Exactly!" Shawn said emphatically.

"But its not weird for you." Eric said. "You're just his best friend, you're not related."

"I'm not a girl."

Eric shrugged. "So?"

"So, I _like_ girls. I'm straight. Very, very straight. And so is Cory." He tacked onto the end of that.

"How do _you_ know?"

"I'm his best friend, I think I'd know if he were. . ." He trailed off.

"Okay, Hunter, between you and me, neither one of us thinks very much. But Cory is my brother, and I know him a heck of a lot better than you do."

"I'm just going to drop this subject and pretend you never said that."

"Why? So you don't have to think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"Shawn, I'll tell you the same thing I told Cory. Being bisexual is no big deal."

"But I'm not! And neither is Cory!. . .Wait, you know the word bisexual?"

"That's exactly the same thing _he_ said!" Eric said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Eric!"

"Shawn."

"Eric."

"Shawn."

"Eric."

"Okay, that's getting annoying."

"You're telling me." Shawn shook his head.

"So if you don't _like_ dressing up like a girl, why do you keep _doing_ it?"

Shawn shrugged. "Because Cory's my best friend."

"Do you _always_ go to Bruno's? Even with the kiss light?"

"Yeah, we - whoa, whoa, whoa, he told you about that?"

Eric sighed. "I told you, I'm his brother." He said patiently. "Besides, I've, uh, been there a few times myself."

"You?"

"There's a _kissing rule_ for crying out loud!"

Shawn thought about that for a second. "Yeah, okay, that makes sense."

"_Thank_ you. Geez. So. . .why do _you_ keep going back?"

"Because we do."

"Oh, that's an answer." He snapped suddenly. "Hey, do you, by any chance, _like_ kissing Cory?"

"What? No!" Shawn said quickly.

Eric raised an eyebrow at him.

". . .Well. . .maybe just a little. . .Why am I telling you this again?"

"You got me." Eric said, shrugging. "Here, why don't you take this copy of Cory's journal I made, read it, and give it back when you're done." He held out a blue composition book.

"I don't know. . .It seems so wrong."

"How is it wrong? It's not like its _actually_ Cory's journal or anything. It's mine, and I'm giving you permission to take it." He waved it at Shawn. "You know you want to."

Shawn hesitated, then took the journal. "If this blows up in my face, Eric, I blame you."

"And I deny any and all responsibility for that journal if it gets found."

"Deal." Shawn said on his way out the door.

_X x X_

Authors Note: Okay, I'm watching BMW on two different channels, and because of this I've kinda skipped from 'What I Meant to Say', directly to 'Chick Like Me', so I was wondering, is Shawn still living with Turner or is he living somewhere else?


End file.
